


An Everlasting Summer

by evelynboll



Category: Midsommar (2019)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Flowers, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Psychological Horror, Reader-Insert, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelynboll/pseuds/evelynboll
Summary: When Pelle, Y/N's crush invites them to his home village in Sweden, they're nothing but excited. Majoring in Environmental Science, this is a perfect opportunity for them to study plants native to Sweden. But when traditions take a dark turn, is ignorance bliss or will knowledge be Y/N's greatest weapon?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	An Everlasting Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! Obvious trigger warning, I will also be following the movie. The pronouns for Y/N are they/them and Y/N will be gender neutral <3

Who on Earth thought it would be a good idea to book a flight on a Friday afternoon? Pelle, Mark and I checked in, screened and waiting on the multitude of benches the airport provided. The others got caught in screening, and we scheduled the flight for boarding in 20 minutes. I sent a worried expression towards Mark, but he reassured they would be here.

“Trust me Y/N, they wouldn’t miss this. Now, there’ are a few things I should warn you about. Christian’s girl, Dani, just lost her family, plus she’s like crazy and abusive, so whatever you do, don’t set her off,” Mark announced. Being good friends with Pelle, I hung out with his group of friends before. Josh was cool and is dedicated to his major. Mark is a jackass. It surprised me he wasn’t a frat boy, considering half the things he says about women. Christian stuck me as a person who lacked a personality but lacked more in the boyfriend department. He often complains about his relationship with Dani, whom I’ve never met. It was one of the few times I agreed with Mark, in that if he really was unhappy, he should end it with Dani. It’s not good to drag out a relationship if it isn’t working for both parties.

“I bet Dani’s a friendly person, she’s just going through a lot,” I said. Letting Mark carelessly talk about a girl wasn’t an option, but I also wasn’t brave enough to tell Mark off. I was a quiet person. Not that I was shy, I just didn’t speak as much as other. He raised his eyebrows at me before backing off with one of those gestures where you throw your hands in a relaxed surrender. I looked down at my wrist watch, freighted by how close the hand was to departure. Pelle had run off to see if he could locate his friends around five minutes ago. However, crisis averted, I saw Pelle and the rest of the group speed walk over to us.

“Do not worry everyone, I have found our friends!” Pelle was from Sweden, which was where we were traveling to. His thick accent sometimes made his words come out funny, but it impressed me with how well his English was. I saw the familiar faces of Christian and Josh, but noticed a shorter girl standing to the side of Christian. Assuming this was Dani, I went over a greeted the group before turning to Dani.

“I don’t think we’ve met before, I’m Y/N.” I gave her a small grin, being as welcoming as I could. Her expression seemed to always stay in sadness, and her hair was in a messy bun. I tried not to look as if I pitied her, which I did by the way. Instead, I wanted her to have a wonderful trip. She probably needed this more than any of us.

“Oh, I’m Dani. Thanks for inviting me.” Honestly, I had no clue she was coming until yesterday, but I just smiled at her while the group commuted over to the boarding area. We could see planes landing and taking off through the window. I would be a lot more excited to get on the plane if it weren’t for the ugly grey carpet, loud children and some old guy yelling at worker because of malfunctions with his ticket. Still, a once in a lifetime trip to Sweden stoked me. Speaking of which, I looked around for his curly brown head. He was leading the group to the boarding area and was conversing with Josh. He’s animated and excited while Josh was writing in his notepad, so I assumed he was talking about his village. Josh wasn’t the only one who was planning their big college thesis. I, too, was using this trip to study native plants of Sweden. Majoring in Environmental Science was a dream of mine from a young age. The plants of Sweden were fascinating, and I knew it would impress my professor to write on my real-life experience.

“Now Y/N, I know you especially will be excited to visit my home village. Herbs, gardening, plants and all sort of Earthly things are a big part of our culture. The women there will teach all the remedies and food they can cook up!” Pelle was ecstatic about the herbs and gardening and remedies, so I knew his home village meant a lot to him. I was a little concerned how I was going to achieve basic needs with no technology or modern appliances, but it’ll probably be like camping, but better. An overhead speaker announced we were boarding the plane, we followed the process of who gets on first. When it was finally our turn, we walked through the ominous gateway from building to plane. Pelle quickly found me and we walked together, considering we were sitting together. Finding our seats, I made small talk with Pelle. His eyes were so pretty. His face was almost perfect, and his voice was soothing. I wasn’t a big fan of his short beard, yet it fit him well. I’d be lying to myself if I said I didn’t like him. All buckled up and settled in, I took a deep breath as the plane moved….


End file.
